Ze Random Generator Challenge, Numbah 1
by QueenRayquaza
Summary: 'MT' receives a mysterious E-mail about... Well, I can't tell you. That'll ruin the suspense! Rated T for something later on.
1. Dah Email

**Hey y'all! I was watching a VSauce video on Youtube and it had a whole bunch of weird sites. The one I decided to try was ' Plot Scenario Generator'. And this is going to be FUN. I will be accepting OCs (update: nevermind. I actually have 2 in mind.I'll be accepting them later.) I will be putting THJ on hiatus. Oh, this is gonna be FUN! (credits to khelonian from PMD for having the bit I use as an Email in an RP. It also acted as a prompt.  
**

"**The story starts when your protagonist receives a strange e-mail."**

**o.O.o**

_**MT's P.O.V**_

_"Holy crap, I really needed to check my Email, didn't I?"_ I looked at the old desktop. Its monitor showed me that I had 184 in my inbox- mostly just spam from a video site and a neat little fantasy roleplay forum. As it sent all of them to the Trash folder, I got a pop-up that another one had been sent. Since the page was refreshing anyways, I closed the pop-up. I clicked on the Email at the top, curious as to what it was about. The subject bar read, simply, 'the Truth'. The body read,

"_It is said that, once upon a time, Humans and Pokemon coexisted in harmony.  
What the stories don't tell is that this 'Harmony' didn't last forever.  
That Humans eventually outgrew Pokemon…outgrew each other.  
Caught up in technological arms race, Humans declared war on everything.  
No match, the number of Pokemon in the world slowly dwindled.  
When this was realized, humans began hunting Pokemon for their precious DNA.  
Eventually no Pokemon were left to be found.  
Feeling their absence, Humans began to use the collected DNA.  
At the height of their power, Humans began to fill the void.  
In their greed, Humans had no interest in resurrecting the Pokemon species.  
They turned to each other…  
And…  
Gave birth to something new, not Pokemon not Human…  
And under their control…  
Or so they thought."  
_

Well. That was… odd. Then something occurred to me. There was a game series named Pokemon. Science classes and history classes referred to things called 'trainers' and 'mysterious creatures' and 'hybrids'. Weird. Especially since in the games, there were Pokemon Trainers. Pokemon were referred to as 'mysterious creatures' in the myths in the game. But hybrids… that term, I never heard it used in the game. But if humanity was feeling the existence of Pokemon was needed, what better way to reintroduce it than make a video game? CONSPIRACY THEOR- no. No. No, it couldn't be real! Pokemon were only video game characters… Right?


	2. Wild Physical Description was Caught!

_**MT's P.O.V**_

I had been puzzling over that Email all night. I usually could tell at a glance if something was true or not. This honestly seemed like it should have been a lie, a plot point in some stupid creepypasta. It wasn't very often that I got the wrong vibe, but this seemed true. It even made sense. But if Pokemon were real, then had they existed millions of years ago? Had the government of my home country, Hoenn, kept it from us, sealed away like the supposed alien artifacts? I printed out a screenshot of the Email. As I headed out of my house, I looked into the mirror.

I could see why my Pokemon-loving friends had given me the nickname 'Mistress Truth', rather than calling me Karen, my real name. Pale skin, long white hair with natural fiery highlights. Sky blue eyes. A smoky gray sweater lined with white fur and white capris, topped off with a pair of gray-and-red sandals. Geez, I looked like some fanfic author's idea of a humanized Reshiram. I grabbed my cellphone and slipped it into my pocket, along with two pens, two pencils, and my sketchbook and notebooks.

I headed to the edge of Ever Grande City, pausing for a moment to look at the HQ of the game company that had invented Pokemon. I walked over to the cluster of caves where my friends' 'secret bases' where hidden. Unlike them, I kept mine high up in an evergreen tree. I hesitated when I saw that a member of the Hoenn Militia was there, but then I remembered that they had a post there to keep away the crackheads and alcohol addicts that sometimes stayed around the area. I ducked into Sapph's base, thinking, _"let the fun begin…"_

**o.O.o**

I laughed quietly as I saw Subject 001 disappear into the cavern. I took out my compact radio and whispered into it, "Initiate the plan. NOW!"


	3. Da Fwiends

**Me: Ah, screw it. It's official… This entire story will be from MT's POV (probably because I'm lazy).  
Raine: HEY!  
Me: EEP! RUN!**

**o.O.o**

_**MT's P.O.V**_

As I entered the cavern that is Sapph's base, I was greeted by a chorus of 'Hey, Mistress!'es.

Wait… Before I get ahead of myself, I should probably introduce those four. Well, first, there's Sapphire, or Sapph as she prefers to be called. She's kinda like the ringleader, I guess. Her name is almost ironic, considering her favorite color is red. She had long sandy hair, and eyes that match her namesake. (that's why her name isn't completely ironic) Her fave outfit is a red T-shirt and red shorts with mid-calf-length yellow boots, and she's always wearing these black strips of cloth wound around her wrists and hands, like bracers. She's a hot-headed martial artist who's always looking for someone to spar with.

Then, there's Raine. She's almost Sapph's complete opposite, yet they were best friends. She has blood red eyes and a pale leafy green hair. She's usually wearing a green hooded sweater that matches her hair over a white sundress, topped (or should I say bottomed) off with a pair of dressy white flip-flops. She's even more hot-tempered than Sapph, and, despite seeming so girly, she's even more tomboyish than Sapph and I combined!

Ah, Xena can't forget her. She's our resident 'bad girl' slash Goth. She usually wears all black, with a few hints of turquoise. Today, she was wearing a long black trench coat, a turquoise shirt, a burgundy-and-turquoise skirt, and black leggings. Her burgundy hair is almost always pulled back in a loose pony, held with turquoise elastic that perfectly matches her eyes.

And, of course, there's Zeke… my incredibly annoying twin bro. He always claims to be the older one, even though we have no idea which one it is. He's usually seen around town in black pants and a sky blue T-shirt, with or without his leather jacket depending on the weather. His black hair with electric green and blue highlights just makes him popular with all those idiotic fangirls around town. He's never seen without his sunglasses- his bloody red eyes freak him out. He can DEFINETLY be a pain in the ass, but he's pretty kind too. He likes to go to sleep early and wake up early too- gives him a head start on the day, he says. The group calls him 'Master Ideals'… This honestly just makes him sound stupid/ some kind of player.

And then, obviously enough, me, Karen, your wonderful storyteller. I'm the smart one. I get the best grades out of all of us, and I'm the only one with a cheating device or two… And they wonder how my Pokemon got so powerful.

I pulled the pic I'd taken of the Email out of my pocket and handed it to Raine. Her eyes narrowed as she read it.

"Mistress… this better not be for another one of your damn stories!"

"Oh hell no. Are you kidding me? Why in the holy name of Arceus would I show you this if it wasn't real? If you don't believe me, then let's go back to my place. I'll show you."

So onwards we traipsed, into town, through the streets. Sapph lifted her nose and sniffed. "Smells like smoke…" She shrugged it off. We kept walking.

Soon we arrived at the house where Zeke and I lived. But…

Where my home had once been, there was a smoking pile of cinders, ashes, and charcoal.


End file.
